Florence Nightingale Effect
by Owly La Chouette
Summary: Florence Nightingale Effect: adalah istilah. dimana sang perawat jatuh cinta dengan pasiennya. Two-shot. Last fic for this year. See you next year. Part 2 is up.
1. Part 1 of 2

YEI, akhirnya... Publish juga pair favoritku ini. Btw, this is last fic for this year... See you next year!.

Disclaim: ngak punya gamenya... Cuman punya ceritanya dan tahu arti katanya...

The Florence Nightingale Effect

(When The Nurse love her patient.)

By: OwlyBros.

Part.1 seed of love.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cinta, lima huruf dari alfabet yang kita pakai untuk kita berbicara setiap hari.

C-I-N-T-A, itulah ejaannya.

Ada yang bilang, kata itu kata yang keramat. Karena, kata itu bisa membuat orang gila.

Cinta terjadi jika dua insan didunia saling bertemu dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Cinta bisa terjadi dimana-mana. Dirumah, sekolah, geraja, bahkan klinik kecil di Mineral Town. Kau mengira ini adalah cerita tentang pasangan Dokter dan Perawat? Tentu saja bukan. Dari judulnya saja jelas siapa dan siapa yang kumaksudkan. Ingin tahu ceritanya? Baiklah... Dengarkan ceritaku...

.o.w.l.y.o.w.l.y.o.w.l.y.o.w.l.y.

Fall 25

"Ampun deh Jack, sudah 5 kali kau pingsan minggu ini." kata Trent yang melihat tubuh Jack yang berubah biru.

"A...Ku me...laku...kannya... Untuk... Me...lupa...kan masa laluku." kata Jack lemah.

"Oh, ayolah Jack. Cuma gara-gara kalah taruhan dengan adikmu, Claire, bukan berarti kau harus bekerja banting tulang di Mine seperti ini. Kau kan tahu tubuhmu ada batasnya." kata Trent yang agak khawatir kepada sohibnya itu.

Flashback.

"Baiklah, kita taruhan. Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Gray dalam waktu satu tahun, kau akan memberiku uang 100.000 gold." kata Jack.

"Jika aku yang menang maka aku menang uang itu kan?" tanya Claire.

maka taruhan mereka dimulai.

Flashback end

.o.w.l.y.o.w.l.y.o.w.l.y.o.w.l.y

Rupanya, Gray dan Claire memang sudah saling mencintai sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan sepakat hadiah uang itu.

Memang sial nasib, Jack. Rencananya untuk berhemat malah membuatnya terjurumus kedalam kemiskinan.

makanya seperti kata bang roma... JUDI! (bletak... Author di jitak...)

Ok... Tadi becanda.

Jadinya, Jack harus banting tulang untuk nyari uang. Karena selain bahan makanannya mulai habis, makanan ternaknya juga habis.

Esoknya...

Fall 26

"Ini, Jack." kata Jack.

"Kau banyak sekali mendapat Mystril ore. Pasti kau lelah dan lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan diInn." ajak Zack seraya menyerahkan 50.000 gold kepada Jack.

"Tidak terima ka..." 'bruk' Jack jatuh pingsan lagi.

Segera Jack dibawa ke Clinic lagi.

"Ampun deh." kata Trent.

"Kenapa Doc?" tanya Elli.

"Langganan." kata Trent.

"Oh." kata Elli ber-Oh-ria.

"Duh, gimana, ya. Setelah kuperiksa, ternyata Jack terkena demam dan Claire sedang bulan madu dengan Gray. Mereka besok baru akan pulang. Sedangkan aku, ada migrasi ubur-ubur.. (Bletaked lagi...) salah... Migrasi Walet walbur yang datang 2 tahun sekali. Dan aku butuh sarang mereka untuk obatku. Sementara... Siapa yang menjaga Jack ya..." kata Trent panjang lebar.

"Doctor banyak urusan ya. Baiklah, biar akyu yang menjaganya." kata Elli.

"Thanks Elli. Malam ini aku akan pergi juga. Jadi kau jaga Jack ya." kata Trent.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Malamnya...

"Nah, Jack. Buka mulutmu, makanlah bubur ini, ya." kata Elli dengan lembut sambil menyuapi Jack yang udah hampir ngak bisa bergerak.

"Terima kasih, Elli. Hei, siapa yang masak?" tanya Jack.

"Aku." kata Elli.

"Wow, enak sekali. Kau tahu Elli. Jika kau menjadi istriku, pasti aku akan makan enak tiap hari." kata Jack yang tanpa sadar membuat Elli blushing.

"Ah, itu hanya bubur. Nah habis ini minum obat ya." kata Elli.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Setelah makan obat Jack pun tertidur.

Elli duduk dimejanya. Elli masih belum melupakan perkataan Jack tadi. kemudian terdengar suara Jack.

Elli pun mendatangi tempat tidur Jack.

Rupunya Jack hanya mengigau.

Elli tak sengaja melihat Jack, tak disangka pikirannya teringat kembali akan perkataan Jack. Elli pun tersenyum dengan blush di disekitar pipinya. Dia melihat Jack.

Tanpa Elli sadari... Bibit cinta mulai tumbuh antara dia dengan Jack.

Tanpa sadar, Elli memegang tangan Jack.

"Eh, ada apa Elli?" tanya Jack yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

To be continue


	2. Part 2 of 2

So, this is the last chapter for this year... Enjoy...

Disclaim: i'm not owned harvestmoon.

Part 2. Let's Have a Family.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Nah, Jack. Kau sekarang boleh pulang. Kau boleh bekerja, tapi ingat demammu belum sembuh benar." kata Trent.

"Baik, Ayah." kata Jack menggunakan nada menghina.

"Aku bukan bapakmu." kata Trent sambil memberi death glare...

"APAAA!"

(bletak.. Maaf saya bercanda.)

"Iya. Ah... Bawel." kata Jack.

"Oh, iya. Elli, aku tugaskan kau menjaga Jack. Kau tahukan, dia agak bodoh kalo soal kesehatannya sendiri." perintah Trent.

'deg' Elli yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"B-Baiklah, Doc." kata Elli.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Baiklah kita mulai." kata Jack yang memulai pekerjaannya.

"Hati-hati ya, say... Eh maksudku Jack." kata Elli.

"Eh, kau bicara apa Elli?" tanya Jack.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh iya, boleh kupinjam dapurmu? Soalnya kau belum boleh makan makanan instant." kata Elli.

"Boleh, tentu boleh. Aku juga ingin makan masakanmu yang enak..." kata Jack yang innocent-nya (lagi) sehingga membuat Elli blushing berat.

"... Elli? Kau sakit?" kata Jack sambil menyentuh dahi Elli. Makin blushing lah Elli.

"Eh, Jack. Bisa aku pinjam WC mu?" tanya Elli yang langsung kabur.

(Jack, Jack, kenapa kau tidak sadar sih. Kata Author sangking geramnya.)

"Elli kenapa ya? Ah sudahlah... Lebih baik aku bekerja saja." kata Jack dengan bodohnya.

Elli yang sudah didalam rumah Jack, langsung memperhatikan sekitar rumah Jack. Cukup lengkap untuk membuat sebuah keluarga. 2 kasur tidur (single dan king-size). Meja makan, Karpet, kulkas, televisi, dapur, wc, lemari, rak buku, semua lengkap seperti istana.

"Wow, sebuah rumah lengkap. Jack pasti bekerja keras untuk ini. Baiklah aku akan buat makanan spesial untuk Jack. Semoga dia suka." kata Elli.

Elli kemudian membuka kulkas Jack. Penuh dengan bahan makanan. Cukup lengkap untuk membuat pesta.

Elli memutuskan untuk membuat stew, sup, bubur dan jus apel.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Setelah beberapa jam.

Elli keluar rumah.

"Makanan sudah si..." betapa terkejutnya Elli mendapati Jack pingsan lagi.

"...JACK!" teriak Elli.

Jack masih terdiam.

"... Jack, jangan mati. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon Jack. Aku bahkan ingin menikah denganmu." kata Elli yang memeluk Jack.

"Be-Benarkah?" tanya Jack yang lemah.

"Jack?" Elli terkejut melihat Jack tiba-tiba sadar.

"Aku juga suka kau Elli." kata Jack yang kemudian tertidur.

Elli pun membawa Jack kerumah. Dan ia tahu... Bahwa ia telah memenangkan hati Jack.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The End.

Eits, tunggu dulu Epilognya belum...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Epilog...

"Kau... Cantik sekali, Elli." kata Jack yang sedang memakai dasinya.

Jack dan Elli menikah setelah berpacaran 3 musim (alias 9 bulan). Setelah peristiwa pengakuan Elli yang 'on accident' itu, hubungan Jack dan Elli makin dekat. Trent pun juga sudah menikah, ia menikah dengan Mary. Hubungan mereka mulai dekat saat Trent sering bertemu Mary di perpustakaan. Kemudian Mary memperlihatkan karya Novelnya kepada Trent. Trent mennyukai cerita itu dan memuji Mary. Mary yang dipuji blushing berat dan mulai menyukai Trent.

Kini Jack akan menikahi Elli. Jack kini sudah tampan dengan Jas putihnya dan Elli memakai gaun pengantin putih. Keduanya menuju altar gereja dan akan menyebut janji suci yang mengikat mereka sebagai suami istri.

"Jack si petani, apakah kau berjanji akan bersama Elli, dalam susah maupun senang?" tanya Carter.

"Ya, aku berjanji." kata Jack.

"Dan Elli si perawat, apakah kau berjanji akan bersama Jack, akan bersama Elli, dalam senang maupun susah?"

"Ya, aku berjanji." kata Elli.

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan kalian suami istri dan silahkan mencium pengantinnya." kata Carter.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The End...

Author note: okeh itu dia updetan singkat bin jelek dari saya...

Oh iya, walaupun mungkin keawalan. Saya ingin mengucapakan, selamat tahun baru dan natal...

Owlybros akan kembali tahun depan...

Wish you make great fic, all.

Review ya...


End file.
